Despair or Hope
by Vegetarian Werewolf
Summary: The thrilling sequel to "Curse or Fate?" All of your favorite characters are back, along with a few additions. Hope you enjoy. This is a continuation to Jolteon Master's "Despair or Hope".


**Author's Note: Hello this is Vegetarian Werewolf talking. Just like WerePokeism, I read a story called Curse or Fate. It was good, then I saw a sequel to that called Despair or Hope, it was also good, but the story was sadly stopped. So I got into contact with the original author, Jolteon Master, and asked him just like Sandact6, if I could continue his story, which he agreed. Instead of putting up all the chapters like WerePokeism, I'm just going to go right into where he left off. If you haven't read the first three chapters or haven't read Curse or Fate you should before reading this, URL is on my profile.**

Ch. 4

Cory was sitting on the couch, watching an old TV show. On her lap was a book about spells that she was reading as well. Many witches-to-be came to her place on a regular business for her to teach them the arts, but today was going really slow.

Suddenly her phone began to ring in her pocket. Cory lays the book on the couch and stands to answer the phone.

"Hello, Cory speaking," she said.

"Cory it's me," the voice on the other line said.

"Andrew?" Cory said. "Good to hear from ya again."

Andrew and co. were in a Pokemon Center, located in the middle of the small town of Daykin. Jack was outside with Charlotte, who was still pretty traumatized. Jack on the other hand was taking a nap against the wall.

Inside the Pokemon Center, Andrew was at one of the pay phones; Sammy was standing next to him. Joan and Brandon were out walking around the town. Andrew explained to Cory as best he could everything that happened to them and Charlotte.

After a moment of thinking Cory spoke again. "You are just going to have to try to find the NineTails that originally transformed her and hope he or she transforms her back," Cory said. "There really isn't anything I can do."

"There really isn't?" Andrew asks. "Carla must have taught you a reverse spell on transformations."

"She did," Cory said. "But this is different. A witch can only reverse a transformation that she cast herself. Think of NineTails as the witches of Pokemon, I can't do anything."

"So we just need to find this NineTails?" Andrew says, a sigh coming from his mouth.

"Yes," Cory said. "But Andrew, there is something I must warn you about."

"What?" Andrew asks.

"Carla never told me much about NineTails and their magic," Cory said. "But there might be a certain time before a person can no longer be turned back to human."

"There MIGHT!" Andrew yells.

"I'm sorry Andrew," Cory apologizes. "I'm still learning myself on things like this."

Andrew sighs again, louder than the last. "It's okay," Andrew said. "Thanks for the help." Andrew puts the phone down and turns to Sammy.

"Bad news?" Sammy asks, nervously.

"Not really," Andrew said. "We just need to find this NineTails and ask for forgiveness."

"That's going to be tough," Sammy said. "We should go get everyone else and begin our search."

Andrew and Sammy walk out of the Pokemon Center, they see Jack sleeping while Charlotte is just staring at the ground. Andrew bends to one knee and looks at Charlotte.

"Charlotte," Andrew said. "We have good news, we just need to find the NineTails that did this and have it change you back."

Charlotte doesn't say anything; she only lifts her head to Andrew, revealing the tears that stroll down her face. Andrew rubs the tears off her face.

"Charlotte we're going to help you," Sammy says. Andrew turns to Jack.

"Hey Jack," Andrew says, waking Jack up from his nap. "You wouldn't know how to track down a NineTails would you?" Jack doesn't respond, only giving a smug grin.

In the forest, Andrew and co. are walking though bush after bush, looking around every direction for the NineTails. Bringing up the rear is Joan and Charlotte who was still sulking. Joan looks at Charlotte; a worried look comes over her face.

"Charlotte," Joan said.

Charlotte continued to look at the ground. "….What?" the young girl asked.

"What did make you become a thief?" Joan asked. "If you don't mind me asking."

Charlotte said nothing and Joan just looked back to the front. Charlotte gritted her teeth and looked up to Joan.

"They were killed," Charlotte said. "It happened two years ago."

Joan's eyes grow wide with shock, but hides it and continues staring in front of her. "Oh well um…I'm sorry," was all that Joan could say.

Andrew, Sammy, and Jack are up in front. "Andrew I hate to say it, but I think we're going to have to split up to better our chances," Sammy said.

Andrew stops turns to the group. "You're right," Andrew said. "We can split into groups of two; me and Jack will go north, Joan and Brandon can take the east. Sammy, you and Charlotte can go west."

"We can meet back at Daykin," Sammy said.

"What do we do if we find the NineTails?" Joan asks.

"Don't fight it," Andrew said. "Try to reason with it."

"Reason with it!?" Brandon yelled. "I say one word to it and I'll get transformed into a Pokemon too."

Joan rams her elbow into Brandon's side. "We're just going to have to be careful and hope that the NineTails will transform Charlotte back."

They all split up, going different ways. Andrew transforms into his Jolteon form, putting his cloths onto a bush, he and Jack begin to comb the entire forest in search of the NineTails

Joan is in her Jolteon form as well; Brandon walking behind her, Joan's cloths in his hands. "Smell anything?" Brandon asks.

"I got nothing so far," Joan says. "With all the Pokemon in this forest, it's hard to track a single one."

Brandon continues to walk behind Joan, but stops when he catches something in the corner of his eye. "Joan stop!" Brandon yells.

"What?" she says looking back.

"I think I saw something," Brandon said.

"Where?" Joan asked.

Brandon points to some bushes surrounding a large tree. Joan slowly walks over to the bushes. "Be careful Joan," Brandon said.

Joan gets to touching distance from the bushes. "H…hello?" Joan says. "Is there a NineTails around here?"

Without warning, a Seviper lungs out of the bushes, it's fangs bite deep into Joan's shoulder. Joan yells in pain as Brandon runs to her aid. The Seviper withdrawals back into the bushes as Brandon goes to Joan, her body shaking rapidly.

"Oh god," Brandon says, in total panic. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"SOMEBODY!"

Sammy and Charlotte freeze in their tracks. "Was that Brandon?" Sammy asks, looking in every direction.

"What do you think happened?" Charlotte asked.

"That's what we're about to find out," Sammy said beginning to run where the sound was heard.

"Wha…wait!" Charlotte yelled. "I can't run as fast as you and can barely walk with these legs!" Sammy runs back and before Charlotte can protest, Sammy picks her up and begins running again.

Andrew and Jack dash through the forest, their paws dig deep into the dirt and mud. "You heard that right!?" Andrew yelled to Jack.

"Brandon loves getting into stupid situations," Jack says. "I'll fall over laughing if we find him stuck in an Ariados's web."

"Let's stay serious please," Andrew says. "It could be…"

Andrew and Jack both stop running; they hold their breaths as they stare directly at a NineTails, its eyes glaring back at the two Jolteons.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Jack grins, electricity zaps around his fur.


End file.
